guerra sagrada
by H the hedgehog
Summary: viejos y nuevos amigos aperasen para ayudar a sonic y sus amigos en una guerra que decidirá el destino de mobius y el universo T por si las moscas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: una vieja amiga de shadow con un nuevo aliado

Bueno primero que nada este es mi primer fi casi que sean amables segundo soy malísimo para las descripciones (eso creo ojala no _ _U) así que no me insulten con eso sin nada que decir empecemos

El team Sonic no me pertenece lo hacen a sega H the hedgehog si me pertenece

Capítulo 1: una vieja amiga de shadow regresa con un nuevo aliado

El día era pacifico el Dr. Eggman no avía atacado desde la batalla con los metarex de la cual han pasado 2 meses

Sonic sigue huyendo de amy y ella lo sigue persiguiendo tratando de conquistarlo, rouge sigue molestando a knuckles en ángel island y este último sigue cuidando la master emerald, vector se declaró a vainilla y ahora viven junto con cream, espio se fue a un entrenamiento ninja especial, charmy cuida la base chaotic y visitaba constantemente a vector, vainilla y cream (esta última más que nada), Tails estaba deprimido por la muerte de Cosmo pero se distraía con sus inventos, shadow avía vuelto hace unas semanas y se avía vuelto gran amigo y confidente de Tails debido a que el perdió a María y entendía el dolor del zorro de 2 colas. Y así todo Vivian sus vidas hasta que.

Tails: que te pasa shadow?-le pregunto el zorro-te he visto raro hoy.

Shadow: hoy se cumple otro año de la muerte de María-dijo en un suspiro-y desde que me devolviste la memoria con esa máquina me siento un inútil por no poder salvarla.

Tails: igual me siento con Cosmo-dijo también susurrando-

De un momento a otro sintieron un terremoto y una explosión se vio a lo lejos sin dudarlo shadow salió patinando en esa dirección y Tails fue por el tornado x. al llegar se encontraron con Sonic y knuckles peleando con un erizo negro con alas de dragón y ojos color sangre.

Tails: Sonic quien o que es eso.

Sonic: no lo sé pero es demasiado fuerte-dijo jadeando del cansancio de la batalla-

Knuckles: y no parece estar cansado-dijo también jadeando-no le hemos hecho ni un rasguño

Todos atacaron con todo lo que tenían pero no lograban nada el erizo los ataco y los irío gravemente pero antes de dar el golpe final una bola de energía roja lo golpeo al voltear vieron un erizo similar al primero solo que tenía marcas iguales a las de Silver solo que rojas además de una espada de acero negro al lado de este una chica humana rubia con una falda blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una chaqueta igualmente blanca con una capota que no dejaba ver su rostro el erizo con marcas rojas saco la espada estilo catana samurái y en un rápido movimiento atravesó al erizo alado el cual desapareció en un humo negro. Después de eso miro al team Sonic del cual todos se pusieron en guardia pero el erizo negro solo sonrió y guardo la catana negra y hablo.

Erizo negro: hola déjenme presentarme yo soy H the hedgehog-dijo en un semblante tan serio como el de shadow pero de manera más amistosa-

Humana desconocida: y mi nombre es María-dijo dulce mente, shadow abrió los ojos como platos-María robotnik-dijo quitándose la capota haciendo que shadow abriera más los ojos y después de unos segundos se tira a abrasarla llorando lo cual ella correspondió

Shadow: ¿cómo es posible que sigas viva?

H: yo puedo responderte eso veras

Flash back

Shadow y María corrían por los pasillos de ARK seguidos por los soldados de la G.U.N. al llegar a la capsula de escape María metió en esta a shadow enviándolo a la tierra en ese momento un soldado entra al cuarto pero antes de que le disparara a María llega H y con una cuchilla oculta en su muñeca mata al soldado el cual dispara al techo H saca a María del ARK llegan a la tierra hay H analiza la sangre de María y crea la cura de su enfermedad

Fin flash back

Shadow: eso explica una cosa pero como es que te ves tan joven digo han pasado más de 50 años

María: eso se debe a que H puede ver el posible futuro y al ver lo bueno que arias sin mi decidí congelarme hasta hace poco al igual que tú para después de que insieras todo lo bueno que as echo pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo-dijo sonrojándose al igual que shadow que solo la abraso más fuerte con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas de alegría algo muy raro en el por lómenos para el team Sonic-

Amy: que hermoso-dijo imaginándose una escena similar pero con ella y Sonic (algo raro en ella¬¬) y a la ves asustando a todos al verla a ella y a rouge detrás de ellos-

Tails: ¿ase cuanto están ahí?

Rouge: cuando llegamos el-apunto a H-atravesó a un erizo negro con alas.

Knuckles: entonces escucharon todo.

Amy: así es ¿no te parece romántico Sonic?

Sonic: aaaaah H María ¿tienen dónde quedarse?-dijo cambiando de tema-

H: pues la verdad no acabamos de llegar-dijo pensante-a mí no me importa igual puedo dormir al aire libre pero me preocupa María.

Shadow: podría quedarse en mi casa es bastante grande y está entre un bosque y un prado.

María: ¿enserio no te molesta?

Shadow: claro que no tú nunca me molestarías

Knuckles: …oye H porque no nos cuentas sobre ti como por ejemplo ese ataque que usaste antes.

H:-abre los ojos como platos-eeeeees…una larga historia y es algo tarde mejor nos vamos a descansar.

Sonic: es verdad bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo saliendo corriendo en una estela azul-

Rouge: bueno también me voy hay una gran joya que está sola y le are compañía-se va volando-.

Knuckles: …NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES ¡ROUGEEE!-sale corriendo tras ella-

Tails: bueno también me voy ¿te llevo a tu casa Amy?

Amy: claro-dijo subiendo junto con Tails al tornado x y despegando-

Shadow: bueno mejor nos vamos

H: adelántense tengo algo que hacer los veré luego

María: de acuerdo

Shadow: -acepta con la cabeza- CONTROL CHAOS- grito para desaparecer junto con María en una luz blanca-

H: bien-dice sacando un diamante negro del cual sale un poder que atrae el humo negro del erizo alado-al fin los encontró tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se apodera de las chaos emeralds no permitiré que le haga a nadie lo que te izo a ti-dijo apretando el diamante con ira-Ángel.

Bueno termine el primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado se preguntaran quien es Ángel eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos nos vemos


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: un raro favor

Bueno primero que nada quisiera darle las gracias a Oli-Sweet por su Review tratare de seguir tu consejo y no te preocupes no me ofendiste solo me diste un buen consejo ^-^ segundo el título es malo pero de la prisa no se me ocurrió nada mejor T_T bueno no tengo más que decir así que aquí está el capitulo

El Sonic team le pertenecen a sega H the hedgehog si me pertenece

A la mañana siguiente

Casa de shadow

María: shadow el desayuno-le grita desde la cocina-

Shadow: voy

María: por cierto ¿has visto a H?-pregunto sirviendo unos chocolates calientes con pan-

Shadow: está aquí al lado en un árbol

María: gracias-se asoma por una ventana-¡H! el desayuno

H: -recostado en la rama de un árbol-de acuerdo-baja de un salto y se dirige Asia la casa-buenos días-

María: buenos días

Shadow: hmp-exclamo seriamente terminando de comer y dirigiéndose a la salida-tengo cosas que hacer no me esperen

María: ¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto susurrando-

H: él es serio con todos menos con tigo y solo mostrara su verdadero yo si esta solo él y tu

María: pero cuando llegamos hasta lloro en frente de todos

H: fue por la sorpresa y la alegría de verte pero solo fue en ese momento

María: ¿pero Por qué ase eso ahora?

H: sufrió mucho por perderte y se cerró en sí mismo y a pesar de que volviste le quedo la costumbre-dice tomando un sorbo de chocolate-pero supongo que ahora que estas aquí se le ira quitando

María: eso espero-dijo algo triste-

H: que te parece si vamos a visitar a Tails tengo que pedirle un favor-dijo tratando de animarla lo cual función-

María: claro-dijo más animada-

Casa de Tails

Estaba llenando una regadera con agua cuando oyó que alguien toco el timbre

Tails: VOY-grito dejando la regadera y yendo a abrir la puerta-

H y María: hola Tails-dijeron viendo al zorro abrir la puerta-

Tails: hola H hola María pasen-dijo invitándolos a entrar-¿que los trae por aquí?

H: tengo que pedirte un favor

Tails: ok denme un minuto y vuelvo tengo que regar mi planta-toma la regadera de nuevo y riega una rosa la cual le duele recordar su origen-

H:*ojala tuviera todo mi poder así podría…*-pensaba H viendo la mirada triste del zorro hacia la rosa

Tails:-cuando termino de regar la rosa-ahora si ¿de qué se trata?

H: recuerdas el portal que construiste para regresar a mobius de la tierra

Tails: si ¿por?-pregunto confundido-

H: necesito que construyas otro pero en menor escala que solo pasen personas y carros pequeños

Tails: ¿otro portal más pequeño y para qué?-dijo sorprendido-

H: solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con ese erizo alado de ayer-dijo en un tono más serio-entonces ¿me ayudaras?

Tails: está bien te ayudare-dijo después de meditarlo mucho-pero el problema es la ubicación debe ser exacta o podríamos aparecer en medio de una montaña-dijo pensante-.

H: no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

Tails: perfecto mañana inicio la construcción en cuanto me des la ubicación.

H: voy a buscar la ubicación ahora vienes

Tails: claro

H: y tu María

María: no voy a volver a la casa de shadow.

H: ¿te acompaño?

María: no mejor voy sola-dijo en un tono alegre-

H: como quieras-respondió viéndola extrañado-vamos Tails

Tails: claro

Así ambos salieron en busca del punto de construcción

Tiempo después en un desierto lejano

Tails: ¿cómo encontraremos un punto tan exacto?

H: no te preocupes yo…..-es interrumpido por una energía y saca el diamante negro que ahora estaba brillando-

Tails: ¿eso es?

H: no, no es una chaos emerald y no reaccionara cerca de ellas de ninguna forma

Tails: de acuerdo entonces ¿dónde?

H: baja aquí

Tails aterriza el tornado X y al bajar encuentran una cueva escondida al acercarse el diamante brilla mas

H: es aquí dentro-al entrar ven que la cueva es enorme y con tamaño suficiente para una de las bases de eggman (solo para que se den una idea)-bien echo par de cerebritos-exclamo con una sonrisa-bien Tails en esta cueva construiremos el portal si nos adentramos más encontraremos metales y demás materias primas que necesitaremos

Tails: es increíble como sabes eso

H: unos amigos de la tierra lo planearon

Tails: bien entonces empecemos

H: de acuerdo vamos a traer lo que necesitamos

De nuevo en la cueva

Tails: ¿trajimos todas las cosas para comenzar?-al acabar de decir eso abrió la compuerta trasera del avión y de esta empezaron a bajar robots cargando maquinas-perfecto estos robots adaptables a cualquier necesidad aran lo necesario la mitad ira a minar y la otra mitad ayudara a la construcción y calibración del portal-dijo indicándoles a los robots que iniciaran-pero tengo una preocupación un amigo nuestro de la tierra vino ase poco y según él la edad de él era 18 pero a llegar tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 12

H: Christopher Thorndyke lo conozco el viajo a este mundo hace dos años es un buen amigo además él y otros científicos previmos este problema y ya lo solucionamos

Tails: genial-dijo alegre pero su cara cambio a duda-oye tengo una duda ¿si eres de la tierra porque eres un erizo y no un humano?

H: yo soy de aquí pero tuve que ir a la tierra por ciertas circunstancias-le dice saliendo de la cueva-tengo algo que hacer volveré pronto-tomo el diamante negro y en un brillo negro desapareció… apareció en un lugar volcánico en el cual avía un castillo Semi destruido y al frente de este una lápida blanca-se está liberando empiezo a sentir su poder tenemos tiempo justo para alistarnos-dirige una mirada triste a la lápida dejando una flor blanca- prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano lo detendré así tenga que dar mi vida… y si tengo que llegar a ese extremo estaré feliz porque iré a tu lado… Ángel.

Bueno 2 capitulo y no se descubrieron muchas cosas que digamos pero es necesario para la historia ahora una cosa que se me olvido comentar antes muchos detalles de la sérielos saque del juego assassins creed y del anime el ataque de los titanes

Por favor dejen reviews sin más que decir nos vemos

H the hedgehog fuera


End file.
